Can't fight the moonlight
by sarita-chan tsukino-chiba
Summary: UA serena se encuentra a unas amigas muy atrevidas ademas entra a trabajar en un famoso bar por las chicas ke bailan,SxD
1. el comienzo

Disclamair: esta serie no me pertenece

**Cant fight the moonlight**

O puedo creer que dejes a tu pobre padre aquí solo-dijo enojado, un señor de mediana edad- tu no eres mi hija, desde ahora-mientras se sentaba en el sofá cruzándose de brazos.

Papa, no te pongas así, t sabes que yo te quiero mucho, no me digas eso que me pongo muy mal- dijo en un puchero- mira que yo te voy a venir a ver muy seguido ya veras y si quieres puedes quedare un tiempo conmigo, si me que si porfa- le suplico

Seguro me vas a venir a ver- dijo el señor Tsukino. Ella asintió- esta bien

AAAAHHHH!- grito la rubia mientras le abrazaba-gracias papa. Papi te quiero y te voy a extrañar- beso su mejilla. Miro el reloj de pulsera. Ya tenía que irse. A empezar una vida nueva.- papa o comas mucho, mantén la casa limpia y cualquier cosa que pase me avisas por teléfono o por lo que sea. Ya me voy papa-

Cuídate, mi niña- y se abrazaron

Adiós papa- acto seguido cogio su maleta y sin mirar a tras abrió la puerta y se metió el coche de sus amiga Molly, empezaría a nueva vida.

A PARTIR DE AQUÍ EMPEZARIA TODO…

**Que tal, les gusta, antes de nada es un UA, este fc esta basado en la peli de coyote ugly o Bar coyote ( es una version de la película pero con los personajes** **de sailor moon, jejeje es que vi el video clip de la película y me enamoré ademas s me ocurrida idea, también es mi primer UA. Para la gente que esta siguiendo mis fics Sorry por no responder los rr ke en el próximo Cáp. De los años nunca ¿olvidan?** **Los contestare** adiós


	2. andrew y el grupo de chicas misteriosas

Disclamair, esta serie no me pertenece

Japón, Tokio

-bueno amiga ya llegamos, aquí nos separamos, amiga te voy a echar de menos-Molly y Serena se abrazaron. Molly su mejor amiga desde que iban a parvulario, siempre habían estado juntas pero ahora se tenían que separar y hacer sus vidas, ella también se iba a estudiar a Alemania Psicología.

Bueno ya esta chicas que me pongo yo también sentimental- respondió un chico de la misma edad que ellas. Las dos rieron ante el comentario de su amigo Kelvin. A el también le habían ofrecido una beca en Alemania solo que el estudia Administración y en una universidad diferente a la de Molly.

Nosotros también nos tenemos que ir Serena, toma. Y le dio unos billetes

Molly…-

Cojéelos no seas tonta, un día te dije que esto seria para un caso especial pues así es hoy es un día especial, ¿vale?

Este bien-

Bueno venga chicas, Molly se nos hace tarde-

Ya va, amiga llama i cuídate – le beso la mejilla y se monto en coche

Allí se quedo ella en la acera de la calle con una maleta y el poco dinero de su amiga, quizás ya no se volviesen a ver mas, en fic no mas, tenía que mirar al futuro , eso que le esperaba cogio su maleta y subió por el ascensor del edificio hasta la 10 planta. –bien ahora, la puerta 520-. Recorrió el largo pasillo y se fijó en un numero "528" pero siguió su camino hasta su puerta saco la llave y abrió la puerta el apartamento no estaba mal era bastante cómodo para ella sola,-bueno será mejor que desempaquete la maleta y limpie un poco todo esto- se dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación para desempacar sus cosas, cuando hubo acabado se dirigió a la sala i abrió la puerta de la terraza (las puerta corrediza)y contemplo la bella vista desde la terraza de su apartamento, vio a un chico de pelo rubio el cual saludaba a alguien con a mano apareció un chico de unos 25 años aproximadamente que le dio un golpecito a su amigo en el hombro, _es guapo,_ pensó, era alto, pelinegro y no pudo ver bien el color de sus ojos, pero eso le basto para ver lo guapo que era por fuera y por dentro, serena, despierta no es momento de quedarse embobada por un chico, que solo lo as visto una vez y la ultima… ¿O no?.

Unas horas mas tarde….

Ella tenia que salir, hacer su compras, se había vestido normal una camiseta de mana corta roja, en ella ponía Girls 70 en azul y blanco junto a unos tejanos y unas botas, cuando termino de hacer la compra se dirigió a su apartamento dejo la bolsa y se fue a buscar una cabina de teléfono para llamar a su papa

-Hola papa…¿como estuviste?...bien me alegro…yo estoy bien …hoy iré a buscar trabajo…si papa… no te preocupes , si me cuido….papa te tengo que dejar se me acaba el tiempo… te llamare… adiós te quiero papa- colgó el teléfono i se dirigió a su apartamento, iba a abrir la puerta cuando se encontró con la cerradura forzada, _no puede ser-_se dijo, le habían robado estaban los muebles y las demás cosas por el suelo , todo un desorden se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el armario de abajo quito un sobre, y saco 5.000 yenes lo único que le quedaba, había pasado todo el día arreglando su apartamento, a la mañana siguiente se encontraba algo débil pues desde que llego no había comido nada se dirigió al baño mientras tomaba la ropa una vez aseada y arreglada decidió ir a desayunar a un bar que quedaba cerca y que ademas tenia recreativos se llamaba algo así como el Croan Centre…

- Hola, me pone un café por favor- serena se sentó en la barra y miro al dependiente. Era el chico rubio que había visto desde terraza aquella noche.-

-Si enseguida.-contesto el rubio, se dirigió a la maquina y lo preparo.- aquí tienes

- Gracias…Andrew – el chico la miro sorprendido y extrañado-l..Lo en tu placa – el miro hacia su placa y luego la miro a ella, y los dos echaron a reír.

Una chica morena se acerca,

-Andrew, ponnos dos cafés y un descafeinado, por favor- miro a Serena y se fue para su mesa.

Quien son esas- le pregunto al dependiente.

-Ellas son…

--------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ ----------------------

**Sorry, quizás me maten por dejarles con la intrigan, ellas pueden ser las inners o las outers, jejej bueno ahora contesto los rr**

**Daniela: bueno esta historia es sacada de una de mis pelis preferidas, así que Serena se va de casa para encontrar un futuro mejor en Tokio, no por problemas ni nada de eso**

**Coral chiba Tsukino: wow gracias por tu consejo y por tu apoyo, y por cierto no encontré la Web ke me pusiste jejeje no se porque, espero ke me sigas escribiendo,**

**Lorena: gracias wapa por escribirme y encima la primera**

**Un beso a las tres muaks!**

**Srita Chiba Tsukino **


	3. el comienzo la prueba I

Capitulo 3

Can't fight the moonlight 

_No podras escapar de el rayo de luna_

-Ellas son coyotes- le respondió mientras le recogía su taza- ten invita la casa.-le ofreció un trozo de pastel

Que era eso de coyotes, desde luego animales no eran, que quiso decir con eso de coyotes, fue a preguntárselo pero ya se había ido

Mientras en la mesa de ellas…

- miren, lo que me hice- dijo una rubia, levantándose la camiseta i bajando un poco su falda, dejando ver a un dragón azul y blanco con el nombre de Yaten- me lo hice para nuestro aniversario(N/A llevan dos años)

-Como te pudiste hacer eso, duele- contesto la peliazul

- hay no Amy, porque nunca cambiaras- se quejo la rubia

- Mina tiene razón, sino te conociera pensaría que eres la tipa chica de buena familia y buena educación, no la bailarina que eres o eras.-dijo la morena

-pues por eso mismo e decidido que voy a ir a la facultad-Amy contesto con orgullo

- hablando de eso, seguro que te quieres ir, no prefieres quedarte aquí con nosotras.- Mina hizo una mirada de suplica

- Mina no hagas eso-

-Porque, si lo hago te quedaras,-con esperanza en su voz

-no-

Rei saco de su bolsillo un buen taco de dinero

- Si te vas no podrás recibir tu parte- le dijo con la pelinegra

-no me importa cuando me saque el titulo ganare el doble-añadió con orgullo- y…-con una sonrisa- por las noches volveré a bailar con vosotras en el Coyote ugly-

Mina abrazo a Amy- os quiero chicas- Rei se unió al abrazo

Y nosotras- dijo Rei

Serena lo escucho todo as_í que una se va esta es mi oportunidad para conseguir trabajo, pero como si no se donde esta el Coyote ugly, tendré que seguirlas_. Abrió la boca para decirle algo a Andrew pero

- ten – le dio una tarjeta con el nombre de Coyote ugly y su dirección

-¿Pero como lo sabias?- pregunto confusa

- te he observado, y se que buscas trabajo-Le dijo con una sonrisa

- gracias- le dijo y le dio un beso- se fue corriendo

-Debería de hacer esto vas a menudo- sonrió el chico

Serena iba por las otoñales calles de Tokio. Hasta que se detuvo en un local con la persiana cerrada quizás Andrew me dio la dirección mal saco de su bolsillo la tarjeta n pero si es aquí vio un callejón justo al lado del local, sin pensarse lo dos veces entro en el callejón abrió una puerta

- Hola, hay alguien.- pero no obtuvo respuesta- hola

-Aquí abajo- se escucho una voz

Bajo por una escalera, y fue a dar a un lugar lleno de cajas y bidones de cerveza y alcohol

-¿Vienes por el trabajo?- una chica, salio de detrás de unas cajas

Serena volteo y se quedo impactada, era una mujer de pelo castaño recogido en una cola, de ojos verdes, llevaba 2 tatuajes en el brazo derecho y la muñeca izquierda, iba vestida con unos pantalones ajustados de cuero negro y una camiseta de tirantes anchos negra

-Te hice una pregunta. ¿Vienes por el trabajo o no?- le volvio a preguntar

Serena salio del impactado

-Esto si, si vine por el trabajo, ¿tu eres la dueña de el local?- pregunto

-Si, pero si vienes por el trabajo de aviso que no será fácil.- le advirtió

-Lo se- respondió con seguridad

- ¿Qué experiencia tienes?-

-¿Que experiencia tengo?- piensa, piensa- pues la verdad…esto...

- No tengo todo el día- le dijo secamente

-…

- No tienes experiencia ¿verdad?

- Este…no- contesto- pero estoy dispuesta a todo, de verdad

-Me parece muy bien la fuerza y la buena voluntad que tienes, pero francamente no se si encajaras en este local- le respondió, comenzó a ordenar otra vez

Serena se quedo varios minutos en silencio

- por favor es muy importante para mi, dame una oportunidad

- Aun sigues aquí- suspiro

- Hasta que no me de una oportunidad no me iré- se cruzo de brazos

- Este bien, te daré una oportunidad-

- ¿De verdad?- con brillo en los ojos

-Si pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, es solo una prueba

- Este bien-

- Ven antes de que abramos, a las 10:30

- OK-

La rubia se fue, rumbo a su Dep. A arreglarse. La ojiverde se quedo ahí

- la gente cada día esta mas loca, en fin a lo mió-

Un rato mas tarde…

- ya estoy aquí-la iba a llamar por su nombre pero no se habían presentado

La persiana se levanto y salio un hombre alto y musculoso

-pasa, debes de ser la nueva- le dijo con amabilidad

Ella asintió

- con permiso.- entró al local y allí estaban, la dueña del bar y a tres chicas mas, eran las de esta mañana.

-Ven, no te quedes hay- le dijo la dueña. Las de más pararon de hacer lo que hacían y la miraron, a lo cual Serena se sonrojo y se acerco,

- Hola, ¿Qué tal?- ni que fuera una entrevista de trabajo, suéltate Sere

- Hola, te voy a presentar a las camareras y bailarinas de este Púb. Mira ves a la rubia de allí la que habla por teléfono es Mina Aino, esta enamorada de un hombre joven y rico.

- ¿Y que hace trabajando aquí? A caso su novio es egoísta- le pregunto inocentemente Serena

- Su novio siempre esta viajando y casi nunca se ven, pero no es egoísta sino que la tonta prefiere ganarse la vida así

- aaaa ya veo-

- la morena se llama Rei Hino, estuvo en la cárcel por agresión a su novio, el muy cerdo se acostaba con otras,- La dueña la miro y echo a reír- no pongas esas cara no te va a comer, y ella la peliazul es Amy Mizuno hoy es su ultimo día-

-Y ¿tu? ¿Como te llamas?- pregunto divertida.

- Yo Lita Kino, te toca- le dijo

- Serena Tsukino- y soltó una risita.

Lita subió a la barra y dijo

-Chicas os pronto a Serena hoy estar con nosotras-

Mina se acerco alegremente

-Encantada,- la abrazo, Serena se sorprendió pero correspondió al abrazo

Un hombre entro

-Chicas la gente ya esta-

- bien, chicas, detrás de la barra, Nicholas que entre la gente, que comience el show

HI! Ke tl estan , creo ke no actualize en todo el verano, crean me no pude x asuntos personales, niem vamos a dar paso a ls rr

**Ginny potter w: weno pues gracias por apoyarme aki te dejo el cp 3**

**Daianapotter: pues en principio no se si metere a haruka y compañía, xke me faltan personajes, ya ke en la película solo son 5 chicas entonces kizas canvie alg de la historia n creo, y pa propuesta ke e diste n esta mal kizas la ponga**

**Gaby star17: trankila Darien aparecera puede ke en el proximo o el ke viene, de momento te dejo kn ese capt.**

**Lorena: sorry si el anterior e un poko corto aki esta el tercero espero ke te guste este cap., y respect a tus fics i n me dices km te llamas e fanfiction n vy a poder leerlos**

**Serena Chibalove: esto vale si kieres leerla adelante, si as visto la peli te la akonsejo no se de tus gustos pero a mi esta peli me encanto **

**Deberas muchas gracias x seguir este fic **


End file.
